Mata Nui
"Minä palaan vielä." -Mata Nui, BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle Mata Nui kutsutaan myös Suureksi Hengeksi on voimakas olento jota monen saaren Matoranit kunnioittavat. Hän on Suuri Henki, ei Suuri Olento, kuten monet luulevat. Mata Nui on vahvempi kuin Suuret Olennot, ja on siksi kaikkivaltias. Elämäkerta Mata Nui luotiin pitämään huolta universumista ja suojelemaan sitä ja sen asukkaita vaaroilta. Matoranit kunnioittavat häntä suuresti ja ovat tehneet hänelle temppeleitä. Hän ja Suuret olennot tekivät valmisteluita, ettei universumi kaatuisi hänen kuoltuaan, ja näihin toimiin kuului Toa Mata -tiimin luominen, ettei Mata Nui joutuisi koskaan uneen. thumb|Mata Nui -kivi, jota Turagat käyttävät Mata Nuin kuvaamiseen Ennen Mata Nuin herättämistä Tren Krom teki Mata Nuin tehtäviä Karda Nuilla. Mata Nuin heräämistä seurasivat Karda Nuin energia myrskyjä. Nämä myrskyt alkavat aina Mata Nuin herättyä ja tekevät Karda Nuista vaarallisen paikan muille olennoille kun hän herää. thumb|left|Mata Nui sarjakuvissa. Mata Nui loi Makuta lajin luomaan villielämää universumiin ja uusi laji perusti Makutan veljeskunnan. Hän loi myös myöhemmin Kuusi Barrakia ja valitsi jokaisesta lajista edustajan johtamaan, mutta kun Barrakit yrittivät korvata Mata Nuin, Makutan veljeskunta alkoi toimimaan ja voitti heidät. Ollen tuhansia vuosia rauhassa, 400 vuotta kestänyt Matoran-sisällissota Metru Nuilla sai Mata Nuin voimaan pahoin ja Toa Jovanin johtaman tiimin piti hakea Ignika Eteläiseltä mantereelta ja uhrata yksi tiimin jäsen elvyttääkseen Mata Nuin. Samaan aikaan Makutan Veljeskunta lopetti sodan ja sotaherrat vietiin Tyrmään. Vähän ajan kuluttua Makutat pettivät Mata Nuin. Teridax otti veljeskunnan johdon Miserixiltä ja Makutat kääntyivät Mata Nuita vastaan. Käyttäen erikoista Virusta Teridax myrkytti Mata Nuin. Myrkky heikensi Mata Nuita hitaasti ja 300 vuoden jälkeen Mata Nui vaipui tietämättömyyteen. Kun Mata Nui ei enää voinut valvoa Matoran universumia erilaisia tapahtumia tapahtui jotka tunnetaan Suurena mullistuksena. Kuitenkin Matoranit jatkoivat Mata Nuin palvontaa Suuren Mullistuksen seurauksena Toa Matat laukaistiin Toa-kanistereissa Codrexista hopeiseen mereen ja siellä he ajelehtivat 1000 vuotta mutta Takuan signaalin takia he päätyivät Mata Nuin saarelle suorittamaan Kohtaloaan. thumb|Mata Nui herää. Valitettavasti pitkä aika oli saanut Mata Nuin tilan huonompaan suuntaan ja hän oli nyt lähellä kuolemaa. Toat, nyt muuttuinena Toa Nuvaksi sähköisessä Protodermiksessä lähtivät Metru Nuilta Voya Nuille etsimään Ignikaa mutta se ei ollut heidän kohtalonsa. Sen sijaan Matoran ryhmä Metru Nuilta jotka seurasivat Nuvia ja saivat Kanohi naamiot Karzahnilta ja muuttuivat Toa Inikoiksi olivat täpärällä saada Ignikan ja parantaa sillä Mata Nuin. Mutta asioita tapahtui ja Toista tuli nyt Toa Mahreja ja Ignika oli nyt Mahri Nuilla. Mata Nui kuoli koska Toat olivat myöhässä, mutta Toa Mahri Matoro käytti naamiota viedäkseen toverinsa turvaan Metru Nuille ja uhraten itsensä hänen energiansa saattaakseen Mata Nuin takaisin koomaan. Samalla Makuta Teridax otti Mata Nuin ruumiin valtaansa ja hänen henkensä siirtyi pois. Mata Nui on tällähetkellä koomassa mutta Toa Nuvat ovat nyt universumin keskustassa ja ovat juuri löytäneet kuusi avainkiveä joilla Mata Nui voidaan herättää. Toa Ignikan on uhrattavat ruumiinsa herättääkseen Mata Nuin ja päästääkseen hänet johtamaan universumia. Kun Toa Ignika uhrasi itsensä Mata Nuin ruumis, joka on nyt Teridaxen vallassa Heräsi ja Mata Nuin mieli siirtyi Kanohi Ignikan sisälle. Nyt Makutasta tuli suuri Henki ja hän lähetti Ignikan/Mata Nuin matkaamaan avaruuteen. Bara Magna thumb|300px|Mata Nui [[BIONICLE: The Legend Rebornissa.]] Matkattuaan avaruudessa Mata Nui paiskautui Bara Magnan planeetalle. Käyttäen elämän naamion voimia hän loi itselleen kehon ja alkoi kutsumaan itseään Toa Mata Nuiksi. Kun Mata Nui oli luonut itselleen kehon hän löysi aavikolta itselleen Miekan. Jonkin matkaa taivallettuaan hän kohtasi Agori Metuksen joka tarjosi hänelle kyydin Thornatuksellaan. Kun Mata Nui ja Metus olivat matkalla Vulcanukselle heidän kimppuunsa kävi Hiekkalepakko. Lepakko kaatoi heidän kulkuneuvonsa ja Mata Nui ja Metus joutuivat taistelemaan. Ensiksi Mata Nui yritti irroittaa sen naamion, koska niin tehtiin Raheille Matoran Universumissa. Kun temppu ei toiminut Mata Nui päätti käyttää aseenaan auringon valoa ja sokaisi vihollisen jolloin se meni piiloon luolaansa. Sen jälkeen kaksikko lähti Vulcanukselle. Muissa Ulottuvuuksissa The Kingdom Valtakunnan vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Toa Matoro epäonnistui herättämään Mata Nui ajallaan, joten hän kuoli. Dark Mirror Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Mata Nuita ei koskaan nukuttanut Makuta. Hän jatkoi hallitsemista universumissa ja taistelut Toa-imperiumissa eivät häirinneet maailmaa riittävästi joten hän jatkoi hallitsemista. Kyvyt * Taidot: Mata Nui pystyy luomaan elämää ja eläviä, ajattelukykyisiä olentoja. Hän on todella viisas. Mata Nui on hyvä taistelija joka huomattiin taistelussa Hiekkalepakkoa vastaan. * Voimat: Mata Nui pystyy ruumiillaan luomaan painovoimaa ja liikuttelemaan tähtiä mutta nämä ovat vain yksiä hänen monista voimistaan. Mata Nuin sisällä sijaitsevat kaikki Matoran Universumin saaret ja paikat. Jos Metru Nuin Matoranit lopettavat työnsä tai lähtevät kaupungista koko universumi ja Mata Nui romahtaa. Tällähetkellä Mata Nuilla ei ole yhtään voimia. * Naamio: Mata Nuilla ei ole Kanohia mutta hän on tällähetkellä Ignikan sisällä joten Ignikaa voi kutsua hänen naamiokseen. Mata Nui ei ole koskaan käyttänyt Kanohi-naamioita joten hän ei osaa käyttää Ignikan voimia. * Välineet: Miekka jonka hän löysi Bara Magnasta, Pillerinpyörittäjäkilpi sekä Thornax-laukaisin. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (kirja)'' (Vain mainittu) *''Makutan opas BIONICLE-universumiin'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of Visorak'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of The Pit'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Desert of Danger'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE World'' (Vain mainittu) *''Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' (Vain mainittu) Lyhyt- ja jatkotarinat *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (Vain mainittu) *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' (Vain mainittu) *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' (Vain mainittu) *''Saga Guides/Hope by Lady Kopaka'' (Vain mainittu) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (Vain mainittu) *''Dreams of Destruction'' (Vain mainittu) *''Into the Darkness'' (Esiintyy näyssä) *''Brothers In Arms'' (Vain mainittu) *''Federation of Fear'' (Vain mainittu) *''The Kingdom'' (Vain mainittu) *''Takanuva's Blog'' (Vain mainittu) Sarjakuvat *''Disk of Danger'' (Vain mainittu) *''Seeds of Doom'' (Vain mainittu) *''Dreams of Darkness'' (Vain mainittu) *''Vengeance of Visorak'' (Vain mainittu) *''Deep into Darkness'' (Vain mainittu) *''Absolute Power'' (Ei mainittu nimellä) *''Secrets and Shadows'' (Vain mainittu) *''If a Universe Ends'' (Vain mainittu) *''Web Comic'' (Vain mainittu) *''Sea of Darkness'' (Vain mainittu) *''Battle in the Deep'' (Vain mainittu) *''The Death of Mata Nui'' (Vain mainittu) *''Death of a Hero'' (Vain mainittu) *''Realm of Fear'' (Vain mainittu) *''Endgame'' (Vain mainittu) *''Mata Nui Rising'' (Ensimmäinen esiintyminen) Muut kanooniset *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (Vain mainittu) *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' (Vain mainittu) *''Mata Nuin Nouseminen Animaatio'' *''BIONICLE: Valon Naamio'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE 2: Metru Nuin taru'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE 3: Varjojen Verkko'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Valon puoli